At First Sight
by tiny-little-house-elf
Summary: When Ginny first laid eyes on Harry.


**Hello, this my first story so, um, please be kind? Sorry if it's short. I obviously own nothing. I hope you enjoy it.**

At First Sight

Harry. Harry James Potter. The Boy Who Lived. From the moment she had seen him, standing awkwardly behind her mother trying to get through the barrier, she knew he was more than just the titles that thousand books had given him. He was special.

She had remembered the times when she had been very young and was unable to sleep. Her Mother or Father (whomever was awake) would tell her the fascinating story of how a boy still in nappies had been able to stop the most feared wizard in history. Secretly, she had preferred when her Father had told he the story as he always did a very scary voice when talking about He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. She had been intrigued by this story since such a young age that the thought of even being in the same room as her hero was all that filled her mind. She had always imagined him to walk strong and proud, half marching. She imagined him to tough, having a heroic glow about his person although she had always been told that no-one has an idea how he was able to stop the darkest wizard of all time.

That is why Ginny had not recognised him immediately. He was so skinny and pale, wearing clothes fit for a boy three times his size. His shoes scuffed ad trousers baggy. His extraordinarily emerald eyes were hidden behind a pair of round glasses that had been taped at the nose piece where they had obviously been broken. He was nothing she had ever imagine. If she was completely honest, if it wasn't for the small breeze of a train leaving the station that had ruffled his jet black hair, revealing the legendary lightening scar on his forehead, Ginny would not have even known it was him. Even then she was not completely certain until Fred and George had rushed over to her and their Mother, shouting about how they had helped him onto the train. So many emotions had rushed through her at once like water down a pipe. Fear tat she may never see him again. Jealousy of her brothers for meeting him. Anger for not realising sooner. But all of this was blinded by her excitement of having seen her childhood hero. She needed to see him before the train left. She tried with all her might to drag her Mother by the sleeve of her jumper to find Harry but she just pulled away, lecturing the twins about staying out of trouble and not asking Harry any questions.

The moment the whistle of the train sounded, her heart dropped. Not only would she be completely on her own all summer as Ron had finally gone of to Hogwarts and she was still too young to go but she would not get another chance to see Harry until the end of the school year which was in July. She said goodbye to her brothers as they hopped on the train. They had promised to send her a Hogwarts toilet seat, much to their Mothers disgust. The magnificent scarlet engine whistle once ore and began to leave the station, smoke billowing behind it. Ginny ran along side the train, waving to her brothers. She was half laughing, half cry. She cried every time one of her brother left for Hogwarts, envying the fact that they were old enough to go. But this time it was more. She cried because of Harry. He was leaving too and she would have to wait almost an entire year to be near him again. She could feel her heart slowly breaking at the thought of being so close yet so far from her idol. She could not wait to see her father though, and tell him of the close encounter. But for the men time, as the train finally departed and was nearly completely out of site, she would have to walk back to her Mother and make her way home.

Her Farther did not believe her entirely at first, thinking that her obsession had started to make her delusional, until Mrs Weasley had chipped into the conversation, explain how she had told the boys not to question him has he would most likely feel awkward enough. The shock and delight on her Fathers face matched exactly to what she had felt inside. It had not been an illusion, it had been reality.

This had only made her obsession even more intense. Buy Christmas she had read every book ever written tat had a mentioning of Harry Potter or Voldemorts downfall. By Easter she had make a collage of newspaper clippings from when the events happened. Including a few after mentioning Harry. And by summer she had read all the books again. By now her Mother had started to get worried but her Farther didn't notice. She had started to ask for the story to be told to her every single night now, despite knowing it word for word. She had been possessed with the idea of Harry Potter. He consumed her every thought. She didn't even know him and he had taken a hold of her heart.

It was the end of the school year and everyone had heard about what had happened with Professor Quirrel and how Harry had been able to obtain the Philosophers stone. Her fantasies and 'love' for the dark haired boy had grown even stronger with the letter from Ron that had given them his news even before it had become common knowledge. The train would be coming into the station from Hogsmede any moment now and Ginny could not stop bobbing up and own with excitement. It was finally here; the train. Her heart pounded in her chest, threatening to break every single one of her ribs. It stopped and the doors swung open. Out came Fred and George, holding the promised toilet seat. Percy also hoped of, looking rather disgruntled at the twins choice of present. Finally come Ron, looking fairly battered and bruised. Along side him was a girl with dark brown eye, rosy freckled dusted cheeks, buck teeth and tangles of messy brown hair. This she had been told, was Hermione, who was also friends with Harry as well as Ron. Trailing behind the pair was Harry. There was no more tape around his glasses and his hand was rapped up in a off-white bandage. He was moving towards them, obviously Ron was going to introduce him. Not knowing what came over her, Ginny hid behind her Mother, her cheeks slowly baring the same shade of red as her hair. E id until he was gone. What the flip? Why did she do that? She could see her brothers laughing at the overwhelming shyness that had obviously just taken over her. She was so angry with herself. Then she remembered that, next year, she too would be at Hogwarts and then at some point she would run into him. She would not e able to hide then. She would talk to him. She would look deep into those brilliant green eyes without flinching. She would meet her Hero. She would meet her Harry.


End file.
